


Another Family, Another Home

by buzzbuzz34



Series: Azu Week 2020 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Azu is reminded of being kids with Emeka while watching Sasha and Grizzop bicker in their way.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Azu & Sasha Racket
Series: Azu Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Azu Week 2020





	Another Family, Another Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of Azu Week 2020! Today's prompt was Day 6 (Oct. 9): Philia/Storge: Platonic love; family.

“Stop moving so much!”

“I’m not moving at all!”

“You dropped me!”

Azu couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Grizzop attempt to scale Sasha so that he could hop atop Topaz T Camel for himself. However, it wasn’t going well. Sasha kept moving in such a way that Grizzop had a hard time getting purchase, and Topaz was tall, even compared to Azu, so he wasn’t making much progress. 

The pair continued to bicker at each other, but there was a smile on both their faces, and their voices were mixed with laughter at almost every outburst. 

As she watched, Azu remembered the first time Emeka wanted to ride a camel all by himself. He demanded she help lift him up though she was barely taller than he was, and they spent more time picking themselves up off the ground and dusting away the dirt covering them than actually getting onto the camel. 

Topaz was even larger than the mundane camels of Azu’s youth in her village, given that she was celestial and had manifested in such a way to carry a fully-grown orc paladin. With Grizzop standing on Sasha’s shoulders and then pouncing onto one of Topaz’s humps, it was practically the spitting image of Azu and Emeka, just a few years ago. 

Azu missed her village and her family with each waking moment, even though she never regretted the choice she made to leave and follow Aphrodite. But watching her friends bicker and laugh, she realized that this little group of quest buddies she’d found was a pretty tight knit family in and of itself.

She’d stumbled into it, but… she was a part of it too. Another family, another home.

“You okay there?” Hamid asked as he sidled up to Azu. “You look lost in thought.”

Azu chuckled. “I think I was. I was just thinking of home.”

After turning to watch Grizzop attempt to direct Topaz, who, in turn, didn’t respond to any of his instructions, Hamid nodded. “Yeah, I get that. It must be hard for you to be so far away from your village.”

“Oh, that’s not quite what I meant. I don’t know, I just… watching those two try and get on Topaz, listening to the way all of you argue with such devotion to each other, realizing that I’m a part of it too… this just reminds me of my family. And, you know, maybe the four of us are our own little family too, in our own bizarre way.”

Now Hamid looked away from the camel fiasco to gaze up at Azu. Then, he latched onto her side in an embrace, and she hugged him back tightly. Being hugged by Hamid, well, that felt like family too.

“Success!” Grizzop shrieked as he and Topaz tromped slowly over to the scene, with Sasha trailing a short distance behind and rolling her eyes. “Alright, let’s get going! Time is wasting! And I’m on a camel!” He laughed and led Topaz down the road, leaving his companions in his wake.

The bickering, the arguing, the laughing, the joy all mingled into their own bond that Azu wouldn’t trade for anything. And as the group marched along, Azu realized that one home was wherever her new family could be found. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! Sorry that today's piece was pretty short...
> 
> Head on over to azuweek.tumblr.com for more amazing Azu content!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is a free day, and I am generally terrible at coming up with ideas for those days, all of my previous thoughts just disappear, SO if you have anything you'd like to see, feel free to leave it in a comment and maybe I'll write it! <3


End file.
